Stark Reminders
by Casa Circe
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2018, Day Four: Scars. Keith and Acxa talk about past battles and whether the marks these left behind were worth the pain.


**Kacxa Week 2018 Day 4**

 **Scars**

 _ **Stark Reminders**_

 **NOTE:**

 _Another good prompt and one I enjoyed writing for. Not much goes on here other than a touch and a conversation and I think this would have worked better as a piece of fan art. But I lack the skill in that department, so this is my way of exploring the prompt._

 _Of course, there's an element of Zutara and the Crossroads of Destiny because how could I resist? I hope that these two are still somewhat in character though. At this point, they would have spent some time with each other and would be relatively comfortable in each other's presence to have profound conversations. It's not explicit yet but there are the seeds of something more._

 _Anyway, short but sweet. Hope you like it._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Acxa reached out with unexpected gentleness and touched the scar on the side of Keith's face.

They had just returned from a particularly difficult mission for the Blade of Marmora, and the paladin had briefly lifted his hand to his scar, as if it burned him for a moment. Driven by instinct, Acxa thought nothing of initiating contact, if only to express her worry.

Keith flinched for a moment, surprised by the sudden gesture, but he did not pull away. The Galra's skin was rough and her hand was callused but there was also a certain tenderness in her concern that he appreciated.

Acxa stared intently at the scar, seemingly unaware of the blush that had begun to spread on the paladin's face and his slightly alarmed expression. No one had touched his scar like this before and he wasn't sure how to react.

"It must have been quite a fight," Acxa remarked in wonder, knowing how capable a fighter Keith was and acutely aware of how the wound that caused such a mark must have hurt. She was no stranger to injury, after all.

Keith's expression turned somber as he remembered that momentous duel. Shiro had been restored to them for a while now but the memory of that dark soul that had possessed the body of a friend still stung to Keith.

Acxa noticed the change in his expression and withdrew her hand immediately. Keith found that he missed the warmth on his cheek, but he didn't dare say or do anything.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," the Galra general said apologetically, "I should not have reminded you of that."

"It's fine," Keith reassured her, "It all worked out in the end."

"I'm glad to hear it," Acxa replied earnestly, "And now you've gained a certain distinction. A warrior should be proud of his scars, even if some come at a great price."

"Trust me, this one was well worth paying," Keith told her with a small smile, and Acxa was relieved to see that he would not dwell on a painful past.

The paladin was curious about any scars Acxa may have but he dared not pry. In outward appearance she was unblemished, seemingly unscathed by the countless fights she had won and lost. But she was a seasoned warrior and a general, so Keith knew that she would have her own scars and traumas even below the surface of such a calm demeanor.

"I'm sure you have a lot to be proud of too," Keith said awkwardly, unable to resist alluding to the other warrior's scars. She was reticent about her past, especially the time before Lotor, but he hoped that she would open up a bit more. But he also understood her reserve. She was, after all, not unlike him.

Acxa's expression turned grim, much to Keith's chagrin, and he immediately regretted bringing this up.

"I have scars enough, that's true," she said gravely, "But many I earned in the service of the madman, doing unspeakable things."

"You're too hard on yourself," Keith told her gently, "We've all made mistakes. But not everyone is trying to make up for them like you are."

Acxa nodded, though she did not look completely convinced. Keith put a hand on her shoulder encouragingly.

"There's no use wallowing in regret and despair," Acxa declared with renewed confidence, "That's counterproductive. Every scar is stark reminder of a decision I made, and remembering the past helps me figure out how to move forward."

"Well, we're on the same path now," Keith told her proudly, "And whatever scars we earn along the way, we'll earn together."


End file.
